Picket Fence
by tea-and-outer-space
Summary: They met at a diner at two am. Two messed up individuals with a romance starting with milkshakes and french fries. It's all downhill from there. A collection of Sam/Ruby oneshots, open to suggestions/prompts, normal!verse.


Headsup, just a note that this is an AU where there aren't any supernatural elements/creatures, as in, Ruby's not a demon, Sam's not a hunter, etc.

* * *

It was two in the morning, the universal hour of people who lost control of their life.

It all had started at small diner that was attached to the only gas station in the dump of a town, and the only reason it was open at two am was that the owner had insomnia and needed something to do.

Not many people came, considering most people weren't awake (for they had control of their lives) or just didn't think the middle of the night was for eating at sleazy small town diners.

Ruby thought differently.

It was two am exactly as she pushed the door open and entered, the sound of jingling bells overhead signaling her arrival.  
She sat down in a booth, and sat quietly, staring at her hands until the owner came by for her order.

"A vanilla milkshake, and a large order of french fries," she said. She sounded tired, and she rested her elbow on the table so she could prop her head up on her hand.

The man replied with a grunt, and headed to the kitchen.

The diner was completely empty, save for Ruby, and she didn't know whether that was comforting or not. Sometimes forgetting things was easier when you had the constant chattering of happy strangers around you. Sometimes it was easier to be alone. Ruby didn't know which she liked better.

She ran a finger over the wooden table, tracing all the lines and scratches.  
Her food was taking an unusually long time considering she was the only one there. She didn't mind.

A few minutes later, bells chimed again, and she glanced up to see a young man entering. Tall, a bit scruffy, and looking like a puppy that was just kicked.  
He wordlessly moved and sat in a booth, and grabbed a menu and that was leaning against a ketchup bottle.

His eyes met hers for the briefest second, before he glanced down at the menu in front of him.

The diner owner swept out of the kitchen, and Ruby was hopeful for a moment before noticing his hands were empty. She frowned and looked back down at the table.

"What'll ya have?" The owners voice was gruff, she noted.

"Uh... Give me a chocolate milkshake, and some fries," a new voice said. He sounded tired. Ruby glanced up for a moment, and she took note of the bags under the mans eyes, and his slouched posture. He looked tired too.

The owner let out a small chuckle.

"Funny coincidence," he said, "She ordered nearly the same thing."

Ruby could feel the eyes of the man back on her, and she met his gaze with a small smile.

"Good taste," she said, once the owner retreated into the kitchen again. The man's head tilted slightly, so she clarified. "Milkshake and fries, best diner food there is."

The guy grinned. "Best late night food, too," he said.

Her smile grew a little bigger. She liked him. Anyone who liked fries and was open for conversations with strangers was alright with her.

"I'm Ruby," she said, after a moment.

"I'm Sam," he replied.

"Well then, Sam, it's kind of hard to talk with you four booths away. You wanna come over here or should I go over there?"

The man, now dubbed Sam, stood with a smile and made his way over to her booth, sliding in across from her.

His legs bumped hers as he sat down, so Ruby shifted so she was sitting crosslegged on the booth. More room for him. She put her other elbow on the table and rested her chin on the back of her hands. She looked him over casually. He was even cuter up close, she decided.

"Hi," she said.

He seemed as if he wanted to laugh, but he replied instead.

"Hey."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry."

"At two am? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"I could ask you the same."

She laughed, and before she could reply the owner returned, fries and two milkshakes on a a tray. He seemed momentarily surprised by the fact his two customers were sharing a table, but he didn't comment as he set the food down in front of them. Afterwards he left, back to the comfort of his kitchen.  
Ruby grabbed a french fry and dipped it into her milkshake before popping it in her mouth.

"I don't have a reason to sleep, anymore," she said, "My responsibilities are all gone, and I wanted fries, so I thought why the fuck not?"

Sam took a sip of his milkshake.

"I have too many responsibilities, that's why I'm here. Besides, my brother snores. Sharing an apartment sucks.

Ruby grabbed a napkin, and poured some ketchup on it. Half of the fries would go with ketchup, the other half dipped in her milkshake, she decided.

"I had to share an apartment with my sister a few years back, I know how obnoxious sleeping siblings can be. She sleepwalked. And guess who was in charge of making sure she didn't hurt herself while sleepwalking.

Sam chuckled.

"My family is pretty eccentric, but at least I never had to deal with that," he said.

"But I'm guessing that you had dealt with some shit, right? No one goes to diners like these if they haven't," Ruby replied.

Sam lost his smile, and gave a shrug.

"Yeah," he mumbled, quietly. "Been through plenty of shit lately."

"No need to be so vague, Sammy. I'm a perfect stranger who's willing to listen to a bit of whining, if you want.

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"Don'tcha think that'll be a bit weird? I mean, we just met, I don't know anything about you besides your name," he said. Ruby grinned.

"Yeah, but that's the beauty of it. We don't know each other, we might never see each other again, so I can't and won't judge you. You look like hell, Sam, you deserve a bit of whining time," she said, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

She gazed intently into Sam's brown eyes, and waited for him to speak again.  
Sam let out a sigh, and gave an involuntary smile.

"Fine," he said.

Ruby grinned again. Apparently Sammy was an easy one to crack.

"Yesterday, my dad came in to visit me and my brother. And things went to hell. My dad hasn't been the same since my moms death, and he sort of took it out on me and Dean when we were kids. After a failed attempt at college, me and Dean winded up renting an apartment together, far away from our dad. He showed up yesterday, and Dean tried to be civil, but I just blew up at him. Him and me got into this huge fight, and Dean got involved somehow. Dean sided with me of course, and basically it all ended with my dad storming off, Dean drinking until he passed out, and me winding up here. Not a good day," he finished, adding a slightly forced chuckle.

"Yikes. Family issues, always a sucky thing. You may have my sympathy," Ruby replied.

"Your turn," Sam said. He grabbed a fry and munched on it. "You look just as bad as me, you should probably whine for a bit too. What's up?

"One part relationship drama, two parts me being a fucked up failure. I was dating this guy, the whole thing was a bit fucked up but it kind of worked, right? Well, after a few months of living together, I find out he's cheating on me. So I storm off, hop on my motorcycle and just bolt. I'm a state away when I realize I have nowhere to go. I don't have friends, I don't want to impose on my sister any more, and I don't have any family besides her. So for the past couple of weeks, I've been living in motel rooms, trying to find a job or something. And god, I will not return to that smug cheating bastard. I thought about caving in and going to my sis, but she lives in Europe and I'm almost broke, I can't afford a plane ticket. Life is tough, Sammy, real tough."

"Amen to that," he agreed. He took a swig from his milkshake. He decided to change the subject, clear the air of the somber tone. "So you're staying in a motel around here?

"Why, wanting to come home with me already?" she replied without missing a beat. A bright red spread across Sam' cheeks, and he sputtered over his drink.

"No, that wasn't what I meant to-"

"I know," Ruby cut him off, amusement in her tone. "Although, if you were implying_ that_, I can't say I'd turn you down." She winked at him, he seemed to regain his composure and grinned in reply.

"Oh, really?" he said, "Does whining and milkshakes turn you on?"

Ruby laughed, and after a moment Sam found himself joining in.

"Cute, tall, and funny. I'm beginning to like you more and more."

"You're pretty awesome yourself."

"I know." She stole a quick glance to the watch on her wrist. "Anyways, I'm done my milkshake and it is nearing three am. I better be going," she said. She lifted a napkin up and wiped her mouth, before placing it on the table.

On impulse, she leaned over the table and pressed a quick kiss onto Sam's lips. If any night was fit for impulsive kisses, it was that night.

"It was very nice meeting you, Sammy," she said with a smile. She stood up, and in a moment she was gone.

Sam smiled to himself, and continued smiling even after he realized she left without paying for her food.

He pulled a twenty out of his wallet, enough to pay for both of their meals, and placed it on the table. He stood and headed for the door, and the owner came back out to pick up the dishes.

Just as Sam was about to push the door open, the man spoke up.

"Hey, man, she left you a note."

He held up the napkin Ruby set on the table.

"Her phone number and her hotel room number, nice job." The man gave him a grin and handed the napkin over to Sam.

Sam gave him a thanks, and as the left the diner and began walking to his apartment he glanced down at the napkin. Sure enough, her number and motel room number was there, and a short note followed.

_Thanks for paying for my food, guess I owe you one, so call me sometime and I'll make it up to you! -Ruby_

* * *

A/N: So, Sam/Ruby! Loved this ship since Ruby was introduced, and I've been wanting to do a series of oneshots for a while, so I decided to choose these two.  
This is an AU, normal!verse, as in no demons or supernatural elements/creatures in this AU. There will be more characters and stuff from the show, of course, but all the supernatural stuff is taken out.  
The oneshots will be in chronological order, I have a few ideas planned and some oneshots started actually, but feel free to give me some ideas or prompts or suggestions or whatever! Hope this chapter wasn't too dull or odd or anything, feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think, please!


End file.
